Five Times Someone Stopped Kurt and Blaine
by astudyinotters
Summary: ...and the one time they went all the way.  This features an established Klaine relationship, a few guest appearances, and some Sebastian interactions!
1. Rachel Berry

**A/N: Hello! This lovely fic was prompted by the wonderful **Laura Scofield **through a review. She asked for some scenes where Kurt and Blaine get walked in on, and this was born. She also asked for some Sebastian interaction, so that'll come later on. :) Warnings for each chapter will be posted at the top, as per usual. While the first few chapters won't lead to penetrative sex, the last chapter will, so the rating is just to be safe. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Lea Michelle, and/or Damian McGinty. I am not making any profit off of my works, so please, don't sue me. :)**

**WARNINGS: kissing between two homosexual characters, hinting at sexual acts between two males. If any of these squick you out, leave now.**

* * *

><p>1.) Blaine had been at McKinley for three weeks, and during his time, the only trouble he'd come across was with Finn. Today he came to school wearing a forest green polo, black skinny jeans, worn-in black converse, and a grey, white, and green striped bow-tie. The ensemble was well organized, and my boyfriend looked positively <em>edible<em>.

"Hey, Kurt! I know you have study period before glee, and our bath teacher is sock! Do you want to study in the library wit me?" Blaine asked, smiling excitedly at me.

"Sure, I have to finish my paper for Callahan's class, but hopefully I'll get it done quickly," I replied organizing the books in my locker.

Casually, Blain brushed his hand against mine as we walked to lunch. We weren't too touchy-feely at school, not because we didn't want to be, but because I was afraid of the consequences. Blaine didn't shout, "hey look, I'm gay!" with his clothes, or most of his actions like I did, but he had been receiving a lot of disgusted looks as we walked down the halls together. I should have known something was going to happen by the wide berth our classmates were giving us. Before I could react, Azimio rounded the corner, and dumped a blue slushie on my boyfriend.

"Welcome to McKinley, fag!" he leered, giving his fellow jocks high-fives.

Blaine just stood there for a few moments, his mouth gaping as he tried to regain his breath. "Kurt," he said, his voice soft with shock. "What just happened?"

"Don't open your eyes," I said, taking his hand in mine, steering him towards the girls' bathroom. "That was a slushie facial, baby," I answered, pushing open the door. Making sure we were alone, I undid Blaine's bowtie, sliding the soiled strip of fabric from my boyfriend's neck. Blaine's shirt followed soon after.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes.

"No, and don't rub them; you'll only make it worse. Here, rinse them out," I replied turning on the tap so Blaine could get rid of the sting.

When amber colored eyes opened once more, they were irritated and red. "Here," I started, pushing a rolling chair in front of the sink. "Sit back. I'll wash it out of your hair."

Blaine followed my instructions and leaned back. After readjusting the water temperature, I slipped into the stall on the end where we kept our "slushie removal" kit, pulling the duffel out with me so I could attend to my boyfriend. I started with using a clean washcloth to wipe the sticky, blue substance from Blaine's chest, covering him with a towel once all traces were gone. Then, as if caring for a newborn, I filled the plastic red cup from the kit with warm water, pouring it over Blaine's head, gently working my fingers through the sticky, gelled curls.

"I have some shampoo, but it's not for curly hair. Is it still okay?" I asked, pulling the bottle of vanilla shampoo from the bag.

"Sure. One wash isn't going to kill them," he replied, smiling into my touch.

I worked the shampoo through my boyfriend's curls, globs of hardened gel and slushie sliding down the drain. After rinsing thoroughly, I squirted more shampoo in my hands, attempting to reach the curls just above Blaine's nape.

Blaine, there's a spot I can't reach standing up. Can I sit on your lap?" I asked, pressing the side of my leg against Blaine's.

"Sure. Kurt, you could do pretty much whatever you want, so long as you're not uncomfortable," he replied, his amber orbs shining in content at me. Feeling my heart swell, I straddled Blaine's lap and sunk my hands into his curls again. Sweet GaGa, that boy had a head of hair. It was too bad he slathered so much gel on it everyday. Pretty soon, my ministrations moved to me just playing with Blaine's curls, the majority of the shampoo rinsing out on it's own.

"Feels so good, Kurt," Blaine murmured, his blue-tinged lips turning up in a smile.

"Glad you like it," I replied, rinsing the rest of the suds with the cup, turning off the water when I finished.

Leaning back, I pulled the towel off of my boyfriend's chest, using it to dry at the wet mop of hair on his head. When the towel was damp with moisture, I dropped it around Blaine's neck, simply enjoying being able to watch a few stray droplets of water slide down Blaine's neck. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to lean in and press a kiss to Blaine's sweet lips. Deciding to take advantage of my position, I grabbed the ends of the towel and pulled Blaine's face to mine.

His lips tasted like blue raspberry, and his mouth was so hot. Instantly, I dropped the towel to tread my hands through Blaine's hair again, causing him to emit a breathy moan as I got caught on a tangle.

"Kurt? Blaine? Rory said he saw you guys walk in here twenty minutes ago— Oh my God!" Rachel shrieked, walking into the bathroom.

Annoyed and slightly embarrassed, I detached my mouth from Blaine's. "Rachel, as you can see, I'm helping Blaine clean up after a slushie. Could you be a dear and go grab him another shirt? We don't have one for him in here," I said, trying to get the short, nosy girl to leave us alone so we could go back to what we were doing before.

Rachel just sputtered out an affirmative reply before rushing from the bathroom, clearly embarrassed.

"Now where were we?" I asked, turning back to my boyfriend.

"We were right about here," Blaine replied, his voice deep and slightly gravely as he leaned back in to kiss me. We kissed for another minute or two, lazily sliding our tongues together until Rachel returned, knocking on the door before entering, a heather grey V-neck clutched in her hands. Blaine shrugged the shirt on before walking out in the hallway, dragging me along with him to lunch. Sure, we didn't get as far as I would have liked, but it was okay. The winks and smoldering looks Blaine kept sending me totally made up for it.

"You know," he said, slipping into an empty chair at our lunch table, "if that's the kind of clean up I get, I wouldn't mind getting one of those more often."

"Smirking, I leaned in. "I guess we'll just have to see," I purred, nipping lightly at my boyfriend's earlobe before pulling away and engaging Mercedes in a conversation, purposely ignoring a now sexually frustrated Blaine.

Later, when I was seated in my next class, I checked my phone, smiling when I saw a message from Blaine. _Pick up where we left off after Glee?_ Smiling to myself, I typed an affirmative reply. Now I was twice as excited for glee practice to get here. I mean, who wouldn't be with the promise of getting off with their boyfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll try to have the second chapter up tomorrow! (it's quite a bit shorter, so you might get two chapters!)**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	2. Will Scheuster

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Any mistakes belong to me, so let me know if you find something. And as always, please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and/or Matthew Morrison. I am also not making any profit from my writings.**

**WARNINGS: dirty kissing between two boys, an almost blow job, and some foul language (I think?). If any of these things bother you, or you don't like gay sex in general, turn back now, friends.**

* * *

><p>2.) As soon as everyone else had left, and the choir door shut, Blaine's mouth attacked mine, tongues tangling, fighting for dominance. Blaine won after his tongue flicked over the hard palate of my mouth, wrenching a low whine form my throat.<p>

"Like that?" he asked, pulling away to stare at me. I was sure I looked like a mess; face flushed, hair sticking up everywhere, and lips spit slick and kiss-red.

"Yeah," I replied, my tone breathy. Even though we had only kissed for a few moments, I was already starting to get aroused. "I liked it too much," I admitted, flushing even darker. Blaine looked at me surprised.

"You're aroused?" he asked, gaze dropping to my crotch. Sure enough, there was a slight bulge visible. Before I could reply, Blaine's lips were pressed against mine again, his kisses open-mouthed and dirty. Then Blaine rolled his hips against mine, and I found that there was an answering hardness pressing against mine. Oh, Blaine was affected too.

"Fuck!" Blaine swore, tearing his lips from mine. "You have no idea what you do to me, Kurt." Then those lips moved to trail wet kisses down the side of my neck and I stopped thinking. Our movements from then on were frantic and jerky, each of us wanting to get off together. While frottage was amazing for quickies, I really, _really_ wanted to blow my boyfriend. Off came Blaine's borrowed shirt, flying across the choir room in my haste. Then the button to his jeans were popped, the fly was down, and his pants were around his ankles, exposing his gorgeous, thick length. Shit. Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear.

No words were exchanged as I pushed Blaine down on the piano bench, kneeling between his legs on the floor. Slowly, I leaned forward and licked my way from base to tip of his cock, tracing the vein on the underside with my tongue. Blaine swore again and fisted his hands in my head, guiding it back to his length before I could kiss along his hips. What? My boyfriend was way too sexy for his own good. I couldn't help but want to devour every inch of him, but that was for another time. Right now, he wanted to get down to business.

Without a warning, I wrapped my lips around the head of Blaine's cock and sucked hard before swallowing him down. Having a nearly non-existent gag-reflex was a blessing, especially for Blaine. Right now, he seemed pretty appreciative. I worked up and down his length, hollowing my cheeks and treating it as if it was the biggest, most _wonderful_ popsicle I'd ever had. Blaine was close to orgasm; I could tell by the way his thighs were quivering under my hands.

"Kurt, I'm so close," he moaned, emitting a string of whines as he chased his release.

"Then cum for me, baby," I said, momentarily pulling off to stare up at my boyfriend through my lashes. I knew it would only take a few more bobs of my head and I would be rewarded with mouthfuls of Blaine's cum, and I was so ready for it. We hadn't tried swallowing yet, and I was determined to get it right. On the second stroke, Blaine's hands pulled up on my hair hard, his dick slipping from between my lips.

"What—" I started to ask, pissed as hell.

"Shh!" Blaine whispered, frantically trying to stuff himself back into his pants. Just as he did up the button and was racing across the room for his shirt, the door to the choir room _opened_.

"I swear to all that is holy, Rachel, if you don't leave right now, I will kill you," I growled, running a hand through my hair to set it back in place.

"Kurt?" a familiar voice called, a hand grappling for the light. Shit. I knew that voice, and as sure as hell _was not Rachel_.

"Mr. Schue? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, yanking his shirt on, not paying attention to the fact that it was inside out and backwards.

Our choir director flushed, taking in our states, my messy hair, swollen red lips, and Blaine's bulging jeans gave us away.

"Boys, I think maybe you should continue this somewhere else," he squeaked, obviously embarrassed. Silently, Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me out to his car, kissing me once in apology as he drove me home. After two failed attempts to get off with my boyfriend, I was throwing in the towel for the day. We kissed goodbye on my front porch before I went inside to start dinner and my homework. Later on in the evening, once everything was taken care of, I stated planning the next time Blaine and I could have some _alone time_. We didn't get it very often considering Finn was always around, and Dad would be suspicious if I disappeared for an entire night. Checking the family calendar, I grinned when I found out that Dad and Carole were campaigning in Toledo Friday evening and all day Saturday. It would take some bribing, but it was nothing a plate of cookies couldn't handle. As I headed downstairs to start baking, I couldn't help thinking that Friday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for tonight! I'm hoping to put the third chapter up tomorrow night! :) Please leave a review!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	3. Finn Hudson

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update, I didn't really have internet over the long weekend, but I'm making up for it now! The plan is to update one chapter every evening until it's over, so there'll be three more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy, and as always, please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, and/or Cory Monteith. I am also not making any profit from my writings.**

**WARNINGS: Heavy kissing between two males, mentions of blowjobs, penetrative sex, and an attempted blowjob. If any of these squick you out, or you don't like gay sex in general, turn back now, friends.**

* * *

><p>3.) Friday rolled around faster than I expected, and by six, I had dinner in the oven, the living room covered with blankets, pillows, and dim lighting, and Finn was out with Rachel. Dad and Carole had left around noon, and were in the middle of a campaign meeting as we speak. Blaine was supposed to arrive any minute.<p>

I was pulled from my mental checklist when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, I was greeted with a very enthusiastic kiss from my boyfriend.

"Well hello," I murmured once our lips separated.

"Hello to you too. Can every hello be like that?" Blaine asked, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Every _private_ hello can be like that," I replied, pulling Blaine away from the threshold. "Come in, dinner's almost ready.

"You cooked for me?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course. Did you expect anything less?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't want to assume. I can't wait to taste it," Blaine said, smiling as if Christmas had come early.

"Go have a seat in the living room then. I'll bring you a plate in just a minute," I said, swatting at my boyfriend's ass affectionately. Waggling his eyebrows, Blaine slipped into the living room, pulling off his sweatshirt as he went. Moments later we were sitting cross-legged on the floor, plates of baked chicken and rice balanced on our legs.

The conversation started out light, Blaine telling me stories from when he first met members of the Warblers. My favorite would always be his first encounter with Wes and David. Apparently, it was legend at Dalton. As the meal neared the end, Blaine paused in his eating and stated at me, his eyes burning with love, desire, and pure lust.

"This week has been torture without you," he stated, eyes raking up and down my form. "I haven't had a proper release since you gave me a blowjob two weeks ago."

Well, that certainly changed the mood. Somehow, we had gone from "romantic dinner" to "need you _now_ sex mode." I just had to clear the plates first and grab some other supplies.

When I returned, a bottle of lube and a couple condoms in my hand, Blaine pulled me down on the couch with him, devouring my lips in a hungry, needy kiss. It didn't take too long before I was straddling him and clothes were being pulled off, finally allowing us the skin-to-skin contact we'd been deprived of all week. This time, instead of getting right down to business, I worked my way slowly down Blaine's chest, showering the bronzed skin with attention. I avoided his nipples in my first pass down, instead opting to trace each individual ab with my tongue before flicking it in and out of his bellybutton. Then, I moved to one hipbone, biting and sucking my way down the chiseled "v" before repeating my ministrations on the other side.

At this point, Blaine was practically begging for me to "stop teasing and touch him already" but I kissed a path up his chest, torturing his already pebbled nipples until they were swollen and hypersensitive. Blaine loved it, and when he was ready for more, his entire body glistening with a sheer layer of sweat, angry red love bites plotting out his pleasure points like marks on treasure map, did I even pop the button and zipper of his pants. Reaching for his boxer-clad erection, I frowned when my boyfriend grabbed my hand and held it still, his erection wilting. Before I could even question his actions, someone spoke. Damn it, not again!

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Where's Kurt?" Finn called, holding his house keys as he closed the front door. _Oh._ That explained why Blaine had stopped me so suddenly. My too-tall, somewhat awkward, _cockblocking_ brother had just walked in on us.

"I'm right here, Finn." I said, raising myself from my earlier position. Finn looked at me, then at Blaine, then back at me once again before flushing furiously, stuttering out a hurried apology before running up the stars to his room, turning his radio on.

Sighing, I turned back to my boyfriend, handing him his shirt. "Movie?" I asked, righting his pants for him.

"Movie," he agreed, leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to my lips. "I'm so sorry we have to keep stopping."

"It's alright. It just means that when we finally get our release together, it'll be that much better," I replied, sincerely hoping that my words were true. That night, instead of bringing each other to orgasm over and over, we cuddled on the couch and watched _Tangled_, invaded the kitchen to bake, and came up with ways to get back at Finn. Then, at ten-thirty, Blaine kissed me goodbye on the front porch again before driving back home, not wanting to spend the night while Finn was there. I didn't blame him. I didn't want to spend the night while Finn was there either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you see any mistakes, please let me know!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	4. Burt Hummel

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer, and/or Mike O'Malley. I am also not making any profit off my my works.**

**WARNINGS: a massage given by a boy to a boy, kissing, mentioning of an intended blowjob, and general (intended) awkwardness towards the end. If you don't like any of these things, or gay sex in general, leave now, friends.**

* * *

><p>4.) Saturday, Blaine came over for our weekend homework session. At ten o' clock on the dot, he walked into my room, dropping his backpack on the floor to greet me with a kiss.<p>

"Morning, beautiful," he said, molding himself into my body, his arms wrapping around me.

"Morning yourself. You're cheery today," I commented, holding my boyfriend close.

"Well, I get to see you, so of course I'm cheery!" he replied, smiling up at me. "You're not in a good mood?"

"I slept in an odd position last night, so I'm stiff," I replied, rubbing at the back of my neck.

"Take off your shirt and lay down on the bed. I'll give you a massage," Blaine instructed, rummaging through my bedside table for the bottle of massage oil I kept there. Following my boyfriend's instructions, I stripped my shirt off and settled into the soft sheets, sighing in relief. Moments later, Blaine crawled on the bed with me, straddling my upper thighs.

"This okay?" he asked, gently rubbing oil-slicked hands across my shoulders, feeling for the knots.

"Mmmm, yeah," I replied, melting into my boyfriend's touch. I had never had a "Blaine Anderson Massage" before, but when they were mentioned at Dalton, it was common knowledge that Blaine only gave massages to those whom he loved. Out of all the students at Dalton, only Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff had received that particular honor.

As Blaine's hands slid down my back, I quickly realized why they were legendary. With every stroke and knead of his knuckles, I felt my body absolutely melting. All of my tension drained from my body, and I quickly entered a sleepy haze. Blaine's hands were currently stroking firmly up and down the side of my neck, loosening the muscles so I could actually move my neck.

"Feel good, baby?" Blaine asked, his hands sliding down my spine, finally resting on my hips.

"So good, Blaine. Please, keep going?" I pleaded, rolling my shoulders, wincing at the small pop as my joints moved.

"Sure. Just don't want to hurt you. If I'm not careful, I turn something that is supposed to be so wonderful into something unpleasant. I don't want that for you," Blaine said, leaning over to place a quick kiss at the nape of my neck. Then his hands moved up and started kneading at the knots in my lower back, and I lost it. Gone were words and coherent sentences. In their place, I was emitting groans, whines, and the occasional moan as Blaine worked my body into a puddle of relaxed goo.

"Okay if I go further? The muscles just above your hips are really tight, but it could get awkward," Blaine asked, resting his hands just over the swell of my ass. Well, if _that_ is what my boyfriend wanted, who was I to deny him.

"Please, Blaine. Don't stop. Feels so good," I mumbled, groaning as he kneaded the sore muscles. After a while, everything was nice and relaxed, and Blaine was exploring how my muscles flowed more than continuing the massage. Leaning forward, he placed open-mouthed kisses along the side of my neck, sucking a light mark towards the back. Arching into his touch, I let out a moan as he kneaded a hidden tense spot.

"God, Blaine, you're amazing," I groaned, wishing I could spend the entire day with my boyfriend's hands on me.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied, kissing over the mark he made. I couldn't help another moan as he gently nipped at the skin, his hands disappearing for more massage oil.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a gruff voice asked, clearly angry. Groaning, I threw an arm over my eyes, trying to ignore my father.

"Mr. Hummel! Kurt was tense, so I offered to give him a massage!" Blaine squeaked, dropping the oil bottle on the bedspread, hands returning to my back.

"Okay, but no funny business, guys. And the door stays open," my father huffed, shaking his head as he walked away.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Blaine commented, kissing over his mark again.

"You could say that again. Come on, if we can't have some _fun_, we should get our homework done. Dad will probably be back to check on us every ten minutes or so," I said, pulling on my shirt as Blaine crawled off of me.

"Pity. I was gonna try to suck you this time. Guess we'll have to wait then," he said, winking at me before bending over, allowing me a fantastic view of his ass as he retrieved his textbooks and notebook from his backpack. Sighing, I sat down in my desk chair, opening my Calculus book. We had been stopped four times _in a row_. Could things get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I dunno, Kurt. _Could_ things get worse? Tune in tomorrow night to find out, and please review! :)**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	5. Sebastian Smythe

**A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! After this, there's only one more to go! I hope you enjoy this, and as always, please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, Grant Gustin, and/or Max Adler. I am also not making any profit from my works. All mistakes are mine, since I don't have a beta.**

**WARNINGS: Heated kissing between two men, grinding, mild frottage, and a forced kiss. If any of these things squick you out, or you don't like gay sex in general, leave now, friends.**

* * *

><p>5.) Ok, things could definitely get worse. Blaine and I were progressing in our relationship, and Sebastian waltzes in, <em>again<em>. He had made us stronger the first time, and now his attempts to break us up were laughable. Seriously, he should have gotten the hint the first time: Blaine isn't interested. Tonight, we were back at Scandals. Blaine's parents were out of town again, as were Dad and Carole. Finn was having Rachel over again, so I was spending the night at Blaine's. On a whim, he offered to take me back to the gay bar, and have a good time; just the two of us.

This time it wasn't so bad. The music was good, Blaine wasn't drinking, and mercifully, there were no horrendously dressed drag queens around. Five minutes into our second Scandals experience, we ran into Dave Karofsky. Tonight, he was dressed in a pair of well fitting, faded jeans paired with a semi-clingy black tee shirt that did wonders for his body.

"Hey, Fancy. Fancy's boyfriend. It's nice to see you back. How's your second time?" he greeted, smile on his face.

"Pretty good, Hamhock," I replied, offering my ex-tormentor turned friend my hand. Blaine looked confused at our exchange.

"It's just a nickname now, babe," I explained, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Makes sense. I'm Blaine. It's nice to see you're accepting yourself," he said, offering his hand to Dave as well. He took it in a handshake.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Garrett needs me to DJ for a while. Any requests?" Dave asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Blaine nodded and leaned forward to whisper something into Dave's ear. Guess it was a secret then. Dave nodded at Blaine, fiving him a "thumbs-up" before walking on the stage, beginning his portion of the night.

"Come on, let's dance," Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows as he grabbed my hands. Laughing, I allowed my boyfriend to pull me after him on the dance floor, our bodies instantly becoming glued to each others as Dave's first pick began to play.

The music was a blend of traditional club songs featuring a thumping bass, fast tempo, and filthy lyrics. Among the many artist featured were Ke$ha, Katy Perry, and Nickleback. After the sixth or seventh song of constant dancing, I was painfully hard, and judging by the sizeable bulge in my boyfriend's jeans, he was too.

"I love you," Blaine said, leaning in to wrap his arms around my neck, smiling brightly as a slower song came on, the chords familiar.

"This one is dedicated to the bravest and most loving couple I know. Kurt and Blaine, I hope you defy all odds and last the distance," Dave said, smooth voice sliding over the words. Shooting a questioning glance at my lover, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him flush against me. When the words began, I pulled back and rested my forehead against Blaine's. He had picked a slowed-down, slightly altered version of "Teenage Dream", the new lyrics promising everlasting love from my partner.

When Blaine began to sing along, quietly crooning the song into my ear, I couldn't take it anymore; I just _had_ to kiss the gorgeous man in my arms. It started out soft and sweet, just my lips moving against Blaine's in a soft caress before I pulled back and pulled Blaine even closer to me. This song was meant to tell me that the base of our relationship was love, not sex, and that we would last a lifetime, possibly longer. Our sweet moment ended when we received slight applause before the music turned dirty once more. As the thumping bass and filthy lyrics returned, it was like a switch had been flipped in my boyfriend. Gone was the adorable boy with an addiction to Katy Perry songs and climbing on the furniture. In his place was a sun-kissed sex god that very much wanted to get into my pants.

Our dancing got dirtier and dirtier until we were reduced to _writhing_ on the dance floor, Blaine's hard cock sliding against my ass, my skin tight jeans allowing me to feel just how aroused my lover was. Kisses were peppered along necks and ears, each of us sucking the sensitive spots we'd discovered, leaving our marks on each other. Then, _finally_, Blaine turned me around and ground our hips together, biting yet another mark into my neck as we danced like that. I was dangerously close to cumming in my pants, and if Blaine didn't stop, I was going to explode.

Just as I was hovering on the edge, Blaine's body jerked away from me, and my short boyfriend was replaced by a tall, teenaged boy with a striped polo that could not, for the life of him, accept the fact that Blaine was happily taken. Furious, I pushed my way around Sebastian, positively stewing when I found him forcing a kiss on my boyfriend, Blaine looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"How _dare_ you!" I exclaimed, pulling Blaine from Sebastian's hold, wrapping my arms around him. "Blaine told you multiple times that he wasn't available, so why the fuck do you keep trying to get him?"

"Like I said, Blaine's hot. It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother him. For him, I'd even be open to having a threesome, if you're interested," Sebastian replied, reaching a hand out, tracing a slow line down the bridge of my nose.

"Don't touch me. Blaine doesn't want you, and neither do I. We _never_ will. Now do us all a favor, and leave us alone. My dad knows people in high places, and I am not below using those contacts to my favor," I growled, tightening my grip on my boyfriend, his tears wet against my neck.

Then another figure pressed itself against my back, and I was about ready to snap. It was only when the man spoke did I relax. "Everything okay over here, Fancy? Bland doesn't look too good," Dave inquired, crossing his arms as he glowered at Sebastian.

The Warbler just raised his hands in surrender. "I'll be leaving you alone then," he said, not wanting to pick trouble with a jock like Karofsky, before turning around and taking a seat at the bar.

"Thank you," Blaine murmured weakly from my shoulder. He was shaking as he pulled slightly away, looking up into my eyes.

"It was no problem, Blaine. I've wanted to tell him off for so long. Are you okay?" I asked, running a hand through his hair to calm him.

"I will be. Take me home? I want to be with you," he pleaded, leaning into my touch.

"Of course. Dave thank you for your help," I said, thanking my friend as I steered Blaine out the door and into my car. Just like the first time, Blaine pulled me into the back seat and kissed and touched me all over.

"Please, Kurt. I need you," he begged, his hands fumbling with the buttons of my shirt.

"Not now, Blaine. I'm going to take you home and then I'll make you mine, not a moment before," I replied, pulling away from my shaken lover. It took all I had to climb into the driver's seat of the car and take him back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for tonight! I hope none of you lovely readers are too mad at me! *dodges flying objects* The post you've all been waiting for comes out tomorrow night, so please, stay tuned!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753  
><strong>


	6. Sebastian Smythe Take Two

**A/N: Here's the last chapter to this story! I hope you all have enjoyed it, especially _Laura Scofield_. She planted an idea in my brain, and then with a little bit of hard work, I can finally give her a fully-formed, fic-baby. As always, please leave a review. :)**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, The Lima Bean, and/or Grant Gustin. I am also not making any profit from my writing.**

**WARNINGS: foul language, explicit malexmale sex, fingering, use of sex toys, orgasm denail, and barebacking (unprotected sex). If any of these things squick you out, or you don't like gay sex in general, turn back now, friends.**

* * *

><p>+1.) Today is one of our many coffee dates. I was running a little late; a tutoring session with another student had run late. Upon entering the Lima Bean, my good mood vanished, instantly replaced with dread and anger. Sebastian was back and was standing by Blaine's table, a hand on his arm, presumably flirting with him. Inching closer, I could hear their conversation.<p>

"Come on, Blaine. We both know that I'm a much better choice than Kurt is," Sebastian said, rubbing his hand up and down my boyfriend's arm. Blaine flinched, attempting to get away from the unwanted contact.

"Look, Sebastian, I'm not interested. I _love_ Kurt, and I don't want to mess up my thing with him," Blaine stated, shrugging off Sebastian's hand. The damn bastard wasn't deferred.

"Please. You love Kurt, but do you _lust_ after him? I bed he doesn't even let you touch him. He's a huge prude, and you'll be thirty before he lets you get to second base," Sebastian scoffed.

Blaine scowled. "You're wrong, Sebastian. I'd tell you just how wrong you are, but I don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life with you," he spat, eyebrows furrowing.

"Seriously, come back with me to my place. I'll be the best you've ever had, especially better than your little boyfriend," Sebastian said, hand back on Blaine's arm, curling possessively around his bicep. Now Blaine was close to panicking. Looks like it's time for me to step in.

"Sebastian, what did I say the last time we met? Blaine's not interested," I snapped, shoving his hand from my boyfriend's arm, wrapping my arm there instead.

"Whoa, looks like your little bitch of a boyfriend has come to your rescue, Blainey boy. Tell me; is he ever this rough with you? You know I'd treat you better," Sebastian said, purposely not talking to me.

"Kurt has _never_ been rough with me, unless I specifically ask him to be," Blaine retorted, the second half of his sentence whispered, as he was embarrassed.

"Sebastian, you need to leave. _Now_," I growled.

"I think I'll stay, thanks though," he sneered, sitting down in the chair opposite Blaine, making me even madder. I couldn't take his attacks anymore; I needed to publicly state my claim on Blaine. Pulling up with my hand on his arm, I kissed Blaine fiercely, relishing in the surprised look on Sebastian's face as my tongue slipped into my boyfriend's mouth. I pulled away when Blaine made a cute whimper, his arms wrapping around my neck.

"Come on, I know for a fact that your parents won't be back until Tuesday. Wanna take advantage of the house?" I asked, pressing a kiss against the faint hickey I had left on Blaine's neck last week.

"Yes," Blaine breathed, quivering under my touch. With a smirk, I grabbed Blaine's free hand with one of my hands, using the other to flip Sebastian the bird before dragging my boyfriend out of the Lima Bean to my car, speeding to Blaine's house

As soon as I pulled into Blaine's driveway, my boyfriend was palming himself frantically through his pants. Our path through his house was mostly silent and slow; we stopped every few moments to exchange scorching kisses and rub up against each other. By the time we made it to Blaine's room, my boyfriend's shirt was hanging open and his pants were undone, his excited cock bulging from between the zipper's part. When the door shut, we quickly lost the rest of our clothes, stumbling onto Blaine's bed in our haste.

"Please, Kurt, I need you to fuck me," Blaine begged, spreading his legs for me.

"You want me to top?" I asked, covering my boyfriend's body with my own, pressing a sweet kiss to his neck.

"God, yes. Then I want you to cum all over me. Mark me, Kurt; make me yours."

My boyfriend's words fueled me to move faster, my movements less gentle as I worked Blaine open. My hands and mouth mapped out Blaine's body, sucking a trail of marks from his collarbone to his inner thighs, before I grabbed his muscular thighs and pulled them even wider, exposing my lover's quivering, dusky hole.

"You're so beautiful don here, baby," I murmured, licking a firm stripe across Blaine's entrance. "You taste so good too."

Blaine just moaned as I slowly worked my tongue around his hole, causing him to really start falling apart when I pushed my tongue inside and licked him open, loosening his pucker with my wet muscle. Then when I had lubed up my fingers, I began stretching him.

Blaine stretched beautifully, as if he body was familiar with the process. "How often do you touch yourself like this?" I asked, sliding a second finger into my boyfriend's tight heat.

"At least twi-_ah -ce_ week, sometimes more," he replied, panting as I slowly dragged my digits slowly along his prostate.

"Mmm, Blaine, you should see yourself. You stretch so beautifully around my fingers. I can't wait to get inside you, you're so tight," I groaned, moving my hand faster. Soon, when my boyfriend was practically fucking himself back on my hand, I pushed a third finger inside. A few quick strokes with the added digit, and Blaine was ready, I just needed a condom.

As soon as my fingers were out of his ass, Blaine launched to his bedside table, wrenching open the bottom drawer, groping for something inside.

"How do you want this, baby?" I asked placing a kiss on his right ass cheek as he continued to dig. Before answering, Blaine pulled whatever he was searching for out of the drawer and sat back on the pillows, staring at me with an intensity I had never seen before.

"I want you to take me from behind, without a condom. Then I want you to fuck me against my wall, and then, I want you to sit in my desk chair and let me ride you. Then when you've filled me with so much cum, it's dripping from my hole, I want you to put this in my ass and cum all over my body. I'm yours, Kurt, and I want you to stake your claim," Blaine replied, holding up a good-sized silver butt plug.

Dear GaGa, I was in for a crazy night of frantic fucking with my boyfriend. Orgasming four times in one session was a tall order; one I knew would be almost impossible for Blaine. He needed a nap after cumming just once. Thinking about potential solutions, I reached into Blaine's bottom drawer, grinning wickedly when my hand came in contact with thick, leather, band with a simple silver snap.

"Blaine, baby, I want you to wear this. If it gets to be too much, just say 'Versace' and I'll stop," I ordered, snapping the thick cuff around the base of my lover's swollen cock and balls. Blaine could only moan as I teased his hard length before slicking up my own cock and pushing steadily into my lover, relishing in the way his shoulders moved as he pushed back against me.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Blaine," I moaned, my original pace slow until I knew my lover had adjusted."

"Please, Kurt, I need to be fucked hard and fast. We can make love in the morning," he pleaded, snapping his hips at a fast tempo, spurring me to grab his hips and start thrusting like a crazed animal in heat. It was heaven to finally give in to my urges to rip Blaine's clothes off and just get dirty. We had made love a handful of times, but this was the first time we'd ever done anything that resembled the type of sex Santana and Puck always bragged about having. Sure it wasn't as tender, it wasn't supposed to be, but it was still so right because it was us.

We didn't last as long as usual, the fast pace so different and entirely too good to hold on for very long. My thrusts soon ceased their constant tempo, turning eccentric as I neared the peak. Blaine was moaning and keening under me, his face twisted in extreme pleasure. As his inner walls clenched around me like a vice for a good few seconds before spasming, I knew he was experiencing his first dry orgasm, and my God, was he beautiful. Sure enough, just as he was coming down, I felt my own orgasm start, the fiery coil that had wound inside my lower abdomen finally snapping as I spilled my seed into Blaine's pliant body.

Pulling out, I picked my lover up, carrying him towards the wall. I was still half-hard when I pushed back into Blaine's heat, my member sliding in easily due to the cum covering his inside walls.

"God, Kurt. You feel amazing," Blaine groaned, bracing his arms against the wall, bending slightly at the waist so I could fuck him with a better angle. It wasn't long until we were thrusting against each other again, working our ways to another mind-shattering climax.

"Blaine, you're still so tight. It feels so good," I panted, my breath falling in hot puffs against my lover's ear as I brought my chest flush against his back. This position didn't allow me to thrust as wildly, but I was pushing deeper inside of Blaine, the head of my cock passing his prostate on every stroke.

"Please, Kurt, right there. Don't ever stop," he moaned brokenly, throwing his head back to rest against my shoulder as we descended further into ecstasy.

This time, we lasted longer than the first time, reaching orgasm at the same time, more of my hot cum flooding Blaine's hole. When I pulled out, I _had_ to reach a hand down and thrust two fingers inside my lover's entrance, moving my fingers in a "come hither" motion, my fingers playing with my cum.

"Blaine, you're so full. Do you like this? Having so much of me inside of you? You're gonna be cleaning me out of your gorgeous little hole for a week," I groaned, pulling my fingers from Blaine's ass, offering them to his lips to lick.

Blaine eagerly wrapped his lips around my cum-covered fingers and sucked, his tongue licking around each digit, swallowing all that he could. After a good resting period, I pulled away from my lover and sat in his desk chair, stroking my cock languidly, trying to get it hard quickly. Moments later, Blaine sauntered over to me, straddled me, and guided my twitching, half-hard member to his hole, slowly lowering himself so not to hurt anything. The feel of Blaine's hole so hot and slick was enough to get me rock hard in a matter of seconds, thrusting my hips minutely to gauge my lover's response. Blaine's skin was flushed, almost as if he was glowing, and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was beautiful to see the muscles in his arms and legs working as he rose and fell on my dick, little gasps of pleasure escaping in a constant stream.

"God, Kurt, I'm so close. Please let me cum soon," he pleaded, his voice so much lower and huskier than before. Groaning, I gripped Blaine's hips hard and helped him thrust, angling my pelvis so that I was assaulting my lover's prostate on every stroke. Sure enough, we were both orgasming hard just moments later, both so drunk on the feel of each other to last long.

We lay in that chair for a half an hour, just relaxing against each other, savoring the moment. Then, when I regained enough strength, I picked Blaine up, groaning as he wrapped his legs around my waist, and carried him to the bed, pulling out when I had relocated the metal butt plug, sliding it into Blaine's oversensitive hole.

"Ready for the final round, baby?" I asked, reaching down to tug at my sensitive cock. Blaine moaned, and reached a hand down, practically sobbing in frustration as he pumped his dick, his long sought after release evading him.

"Please, Kurt, let me cum!" he moaned, rocking his hips back and forth, keening as the plug rubbed against his abused and swollen prostate.

"Just a little bit longer, baby. We'll come together," I said, reaching down to fondle my lover's length, working myself frantically to pull a final orgasm from my aching cock. The sight of Blaine panting, wanting, and just being so _wrecked_ was what did it for me. With a grunt, I came all over his abdomen and face, making sure to get at least one string of cum across his lips. Then, as I collapsed next to Blaine, I pulled him on top of me before removing the cock ring and stroking his length twice. That was all it took before Blaine was keening, cum shooting from his spasming cock all over my face and body. I'm pretty sure Blaine even got some in my hair.

When my lover came to, fifteen minutes later, he stared at me in shock. I still hadn't cleaned up his cum, allowing it to start drying. After all, I had a point to make.

"Kurt, you didn't clean up," Blaine whispered, reaching a hand out to trace along the trails of his dried cum.

"Nope. I wanted to show you something," I replied, rolling over so that I was on top of my boyfriend. "I made you mine," I started, tracing the lines of cum on my lover's body, "and then I made me yours," I continued, grabbing his hand and raising it to my face. "I'm yours, just as much as you're mine."

Blaine smiled like Christmas had come early as he wrapped me in the most wonderful, and most disgusting hug I've ever had. "I love you so much," he whispered, burying his head in my neck.

"I love you too, Blaine. Now how about a shower? I'll even shampoo your hair for you," I offered, placing a chaste kiss on my lover's forehead.

"Shower sounds good," he replied, rising slowly from the bed before waddling into the bathroom. It looks like I was a little bit too rough with him, but Blaine wasn't complaining, and neither will I. We'll just feel each other through the week.


End file.
